


When Darkness Comes

by vaderina



Series: Prompt Fills [20]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Delirium, Fever, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick!Percival, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaderina/pseuds/vaderina
Summary: For the lost tumblr prompt that had something about a sick Percival crying and Newt comforting him.





	When Darkness Comes

The last few days had been worrying. Newt had watched Percival slowly come down with the bug that had floored half the department already. However there were important meetings, visiting dignitaries and no time for Percival to slow down and rest. A pepper-up potion could only do so much. When the worst of the hectic week was over Percival gratefully accepted Newt’s fuss, stayed curled up in bed while the other man sent a pigeon to notify MACUSA of his absence.

That had been a few days back and Newt sat next to the bed a little concerned. Since he’d been able to rest Percival had become worse and worse each day despite his best efforts. Newt had even had a healer come out but all they could recommend was for Newt to keep doing what he was and promised that time would help Percival recover. So when Percival was awake Newt patiently spoon fed him chicken soup mixed with herbs to reduce his fever. He’d ply him with water and pain killers too, all too aware how bad a fever induced head ache could be. It helped for a while but the fever still ebbed and peaked. It was almost possible to set a clock by how regularly Percival trembled under the heavy quilt in cold sweat.

At nights Newt curled up under a blanket on the floor by the bed. It was impossible to ignore Percival’s feverish hallucinations and dreams. Most of the time Newt could rouse him from them with soft words and a hand on his shoulder but other times Percival would be so caught up in them that he’d shout and sluggishly lash out until Newt could grab his wrists and gently wake him. On the third night Newt had just dozed off, Percival’s temperature was rising again despite the medicine Newt had given him. At first it was quiet, the soft snuffles of Percival burrowed under the cover and seeking heat despite his fever. On the floor Newt was just starting to doze when the light breathing from the bed changed. There was a small whimper and a plaintive murmur of what could have been a “no”. It was almost too soft and Newt was not quite awake to fully recognise what was going on. By the time Newt shot up and realised what the noises were it had morphed from little hiccoughs of distress to a sobbing that was almost silent.

“Percival,” Newt laid a hand on a shaking shoulder, “Percival wake up.”

“No please,” Percival cried and shied away from the touch. His eyes were open but unseeing, feverishly bright behind the tears. To see him like that broke Newt’s heart and unthinkingly he reached for Percival again.

“It’s okay, you’re home, it’s only me,” he murmured but it seemed to have no effect. In fact Percival’s gaze flickered to him and a gasping terrified sob wrenched free from his chest.

“Not Newt, not Newt, please not him,” the words were slurred and thick with tears. Percival tried to squirm from Newt’s touch but he had nowhere to go other than flatten against the wall. Pleas fell from Percival’s lips, begged for some unseen threat. Understanding dawned on Newt. He reached for Percival’s cold hand and pulled it to his face.

“It’s me, I promise,” his voice was gentle, low and reassuring. The hand trembled against his cheek and Newt cupped it firmly in his own warm ones. More tears flowed down Percival’s face, eyebrows scrunched low in distress.

“Don’t hurt him, please. I’ll be good. Do it to me but leave him alone,” Percival whined.

“Percival, love, you’re home, you’re safe. Nobody is hurting anybody,” Newt tried again. It seemed to work, Percival’s cries of distress softened.

“That’s it, I’m here. I’m here, feel me under your palm? Nobody is taking me away,” he kept up a litany of reassurances even as Percival quietened and seemed to fall back to sleep. His hand was lax against Newt’s cheek and he stirred when it was gently placed back onto the covers.

“Newt?” Percival’s voice was croaky but it made Newt smile wide all the same.

“Right here darling,” he replied.

“Oh fuck, Newt,” the tears started up again but this time he didn’t resist when Newt rested a hand on his shoulder.

“Nobody’s taking me away. May I lie next to you?” The only reply Newt got was a nod and Percival pressed closer into the wall to make room. As smoothly as he could, Newt slipped under the covers and pulled Percival to his chest. The man went easily, his whole body a line of burning heat as he burrowed into Newt’s arms. The shaking lessened and after a few minutes Newt offered him a tissue. Once Percival blew his nose Newt floated the tissue into the waste basket.

“Back with me?” Percival nodded sheepishly. “Want to talk about it?”

Percival shook his head then gave a hesitant nod before shaking his head again.

“I thought he’d taken you. Or had become you,” he eventually said, words muffled into Newt’s shoulder. The only response Newt could give was to pull him tighter into his arms.

“I’m right here, nobody can take me from you. He’s serving his sentence in prison and can’t get to you or anyone else,” Newt reassured him and Percival sniffed.

“I know,” Percival replied hesitantly and shrugged. He had tried to play his fears off as inconsequential before, almost succeeded too but he didn’t have the mental fortitude to pretend everything was okay in that moment. Instead he let himself sink into Newt’s arms, listened to the rumbling of words in his chest and closed his eyes. Being ill was exhausting without the added stress of delirium. Percival desperately hoped that by the time he woke again the next morning not only would he be over the worst of it but also that he’d wake up in Newt’s embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> @ladyoftheshrimp - still there on tumblr.


End file.
